P for Percy, P for Passion
by Crazy Xavier
Summary: No plot, just lemons. Steamy scenes strategically placed. Don't like, Don't read. Rated M for an incredibly horny Percy Jackson. Percy/
1. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Just a whole bunch of lemons and smut.

This is my first story. Please review and tell me honestly how it is, but be nice please.

This scene is before the beginning of "The Battle of the Labyrinth". Percy nails Rachel.

As Percy looked at the sea, he smiled. He was with Rachel Elizabeth Dare they sitting outside the Prius watching the sea and talking. Rachel was wearing a nice bikini and Percy was wearing shorts.

"The sea is so calm today", Rachel murmured.

"Yeah, it's like my Dad is keeping it like that for me", I replied.

"So you wanna make out", she asked casually.

"Yeah, sure", replied Percy trying to sound indifferent.

She sat on his lap and loosened her bikini top before slowly and erotically kissing him. Slowly her tongue entered his and they passionately started to kiss. Percy could feel a hard on again and Rachel was feeling wet. As the kiss grew more passionate Rachel took Percy's hands and put them to her ass. Her ass was firm but yet somehow still rather big. Rachel slowly put one hand into his shorts as Percy mirrored her. They started to grind against each other. Finally Percy pushed her of. As Rachel looked hurt at him, he fumbled with his shorts. Somehow they wouldn't come of. Percy cursed at Aphrodite and then using Riptide, tore his shorts off.

He looked at Rachel. Smiling at him , she slowly took off her bikini top. Then as her 32C's emerged she spotted the tent in Percy's shorts. She turned her ass towards him and teasingly took off the bikini.

She walked over to Percy and as he stepped in front she kissed him again and touched him with her bikini bottoms. It was dripping wet. She then neatly folded them up and put them away. Then she looked down again at the tent pointed towards her. She kneeled down and removed his underwear.

She blushed as she beheld it. It was a full 9 inches long and really thick.

"Why do you always try to stab me with something long and hard", she asked chuckling.

He moaned as she took the tip in her mouth. As enveloped his stick in her warm wet little mouth, he tousled her hair and started to moan. She mewed while she sucked taking care to play with his balls. She managed to take the whole 9 inches into her mouth and held for a second. She removed it and gasped, strands of cum sticking to her mouth.

Then again she repeated till his prick hit her throat every time. Then he sat down and she turned around enveloping her musky sopping pussy onto his face. Even before she made contact drops of sticky liquid fell onto his face.

Then they sucked each other off. Rachel taking in the whole 9 inches, while Percy played with her puss, occasionally inserting his tongue in. Suddenly Rachel tensed. She got op abruptly and turned facing him. As she got of his face gently, a few more drops fell onto him. Her face was covered in Percy's juices even though she hadn't cum.

She finally positioned herself over his throbbing 9 inches and lowered herself.

Percy and Rachel gasped as they went into each other. Passionately they slammed into each other.

As Rachel rode, her lovely boobs bounced around and Percy caught them, playing and teasing her perky nipples. Her cervix was slammed each time as they thrust. Percy caught Rachel's ass and started to raise and slam, raise and slam till Rachel was made incomprehensible in pleasure. Slowly Percy pushed a finger into her ass hole as she rode him. Her juices had pooled down on his hips and the pool would become larger every time she slammed downwards. Drool ran down Rachel's mouth and Percy latched his mouth and they fought for control. Then finally he felt the tell-tale signs of her cumming.

She gasped louder and jerked more and more but Percy stopped. As a confused Rachel looked at him he got up and picked her up with him. He fucked her while he stood as they kissed with her tight pussy growing hotter and hotter. They screwed like that for a while. Percy walked up to the car with her impaled so each time he took a step he would thrust. He took some lube from the seat.

He slowly applied some to her ass hole as she moaned at the new sensation. Then he switched holes. He laid her down and fucked her missionary Rachel moaning louder than ever. Her ass was tighter and he could feel himself cumming.

He switched positions and holes so now she rode him again. He helped move her up and down by holding her ass, lifting and dropping till she was almost jumping. Finally he again put one finger in her ass hole making her wail out.

HE took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked. Stimulating all of her zones they came simultaneously. Percy as he felt his cock explode with cum and Rachel as her womb was filled in hot cum. Both of them shouted in ecstasy. Finally Rachel raised herself. Percy's cock was white with cum and Rachel was dripping on him. He pulled her towards himself and cleaned her off with his tongue. When she was cleaned she kneeled near Percy. He got up and she cleaned him off wiping him clean. What was weird was that now Percy felt like cumming again. He moaned and with a pop he came out of her mouth and with a little shake Rachel's face was covered in cum. This time there was even more. Her hair, boobs and neck were splattered with ropes of white covering her.

Once more she cleaned Percy off with a smile licked clean her face and boobs.

Exhausted she sat on the floor. Percy would have normally gone to clean off with her in his arms but instead just willed the water to come towards them. As the water washed of the cum off both of them Percy felt rejuvenated. Rachel got up to put on her bikini and watching her his cock grew hard again. As she turned to face him, she spotted his boner.

"My, my", she said naughtily. "Looks like someone is horny today".

Percy looked at her his breathing heavy and thick. He got up slowly and as he did Rachel kneeled down on the ground once more. "My turn to be in charge", Percy said sexily while shaking his hair back. In response Rachel without saying anything opened her mouth wide and sat there.

Percy went to her and started to fuck her throat, Rachel choking on each thrust. He took hair and used it to push her inside. At one point he pushed in till his balls brushed her chin. He stayed like that till Rachel's eyes grew white. He then continued, from time to time playing with her breasts and on occasion he would make the water do strange things to her. He made the water harder and with a long tendril, used it to fuck Rachel's pussy. Then when he had enough, he pulled his dick out with a loud pop. Thin tendrils of cum were attached to her face which she promptly licked off.

He then pulled her up to her feet and repositioned her making her sit like a dog. She looked at him and spanked her ass hard. Percy couldn't control himself at all. He thrust inside at which Rachel shouted in ecstasy. Percy didn't care and rammed her like that till he felt the signs of orgasm. He pulled out and used his tongue.

Rachel moaned at the feeling of a hot wet tongue in her pussy. She clawed at the ground in front of her. Percy again positioned himself. He fucked her mindlessly waiting to cum. Rachel had become a mindless fuck toy enjoying being dominated. Percy shouted and with a massive dual orgasm, Rachel's pussy was filled up again. Percy took another refreshing dip in the sea and when he came out he rubbed till he spurted all over Rachel. He put his foot in the water so his cum came out like a jet. He covered her ass in cum, repositioned her and covered her face, hair, boobs and finally he entered her asshole and with a shout he left his mark there too. Rachel kneeled like that. It looked like 20 people had just given her a good soaking. Her holes were dripping from Percy's fluid and with a smile, she licked of all the cum in her, using her hands to remove the liquid from her holes to put in her mouth. Finally both of them collapsed in the ocean. Percy saw a dot in the distance. "Put some clothes on", he hissed.

"Beckendorf is here." he said.

Within 2 minutes they cleaned up, changed and sat in the Prius.

"You got a little something there", Percy said, and he licked of the flecks of cum still on Rachel's lips.


	2. Calypso

_**Ch 2 Calypso. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does (Lucky him). Do not read if you're underage (Aah do what you want, who am I to tell you -.-)**_

"Uurgh Percy! Aahh!", Calypso was shouting impaling herself on Percy's other Riptide.

Her caramel hair was flying around as she impaled herself again and again on Percy's cock. Her boobs were perfect, probably DDs and they bounced every time she impaled herself on Percy's cock. Her pussy dribbled juices on Percy's hip and stomach.

"uhm Calypso", he said in his sleep. Percy was having the best dream ever. It sure beat all the other dreams he had been having of Nico and Minos.

He was on the Island of Ogygia. It was his one of his last night's there and he had made a full recovery thanks to Calypso. Suddenly outside his dream state, he felt the cotton trousers of his being slowly pulled off and he felt his cock enter a hot wet mouth. Instantly he woke up. What he saw made him think he was still dreaming.

Perfect, beautiful Calypso was meticulously sucking his 9 incher passionately, mewing and moaning gently. He tried to sit up and was about to say something when Calypso placed her finger to his lips silencing him. She continued sucking like a pro. Percy figured she had to be good as she probably had a lot of practice with all the other heroes washed up on her Island.

He moaned as he felt her tongue probe his prick going inside the slit. Slowly she went in more and more. Percy caught her caramel hair and tousled it, playing with it. He then peeked at Calypso. She had perfect boobs probably C's. When she saw Percy looking at her, she giggled and blushed raising her ass and wiggling it. Her ass was shapely and perfectly proportioned to the rest of her body. It was an ass that could have been insured like J Lo's and it was even the perfect color for Percy.

As she sucked Percy started to play with her boobs. Her nipples were pert and hard and even though Calypso was stacked, her boobs were perky and not saggy.

Finally after a few more seconds Percy came. Most of his juice went into her mouth but Calypso made sure that a lot came on her face and boobs. She panted and licked her lips. She was about to remove the juice when Percy stopped her. He got so turned on by her cum covered face that he grew hard again.

He lifted Calypso and turned her lithe body the other way so that her pussy was towards him. He lay down again and without any warning he slammed his face into her pussy. Her pussy both smelled and tasted like cinnamon. Even before he put his tongue inside, a stream of cinnamon flavored juices dripped onto him. She gasped when he started licking and sucking, then she started to suck on his cock furiously both racing to make the other cum first. Then Percy tried to cheat. He dipped a few fingers into Calypso's asshole. She stopped for a second and moaned. Then she grabbed his balls and started to play with them.

Incensed Percy placed his other hand near her pussy and started to stimulate it gently till it was covered in her juices. Both tensed as they felt the oncoming orgasm like a train. Then they furiously renewed their struggle. Finally both screamed in ecstasy as they reached orgasm and then they soaked each other's faces with their juices. Percy gulped down the squirt of cinnamon flavored cum while Calypso tried the same with Percy's. Finally they licked each other clean. Then Calypso snuggled up to Percy and wrapped them up in the sheets. Percy picked her up and placed her sitting on his stomach. She lay down on him and kissed him. Percy moaned as she rubbed again his cock.

Calypso looked up in surprise as she felt the cock rub against her.

"You are insatiable!", she told Percy growling sexily.

"We are insatiable", He replied as he felt her pussy become wet again with some liquid falling on him. She positioned herself above his cock and then impaled herself on his other Riptide.

Percy ripped off the sheets wanting to see her ass and boobs. Calypso without any help would keep slamming herself up and down on him moaning. Percy spread about her ass cheeks and spanked them savoring the soft feel of her ass. He lifted it up and dropped it down doing it faster and faster till drool started to fall out of Calypso's mouth his penis hitting her cervix with each thrust.

Calypso's eyes rolled backwards from the ecstasy she felt. She moaned louder and louder. Percy let go of her ass and she continued to bounce. With one hand Percy started to clutch Calypso's boobs, with the other he caught Calypso's ass again and inserted a finger inside. Percy felt the signs of a tell tale orgasm and he started to thrust into her cunt. Calypso was by now near orgasm and with a few final thrusts of Percy's she reached orgasm. Her liquids coated his rod and stomach till even he started to smell like cinnamon. Finally Percy felt his liquid rushing up till it rocketed into Calypso's waiting pussy.

With a few more thrusts the spurt stopped and as Calypso stopped riding Percy and sat on him exhausted, he kissed Calypso passionately with his tongue meeting hers and coiling against it like a snake.

She was too tired to get off and so she put her head against his chest and fell asleep.

Percy smiled. His prick still buried in her snatch, he too fell asleep.

…..

They woke up just before lunch time. As Calypso got of Percy's cock, a river of their mixed juices fell on Percy's stomach. Giggling and red faced, she licked clean the mess.

Calypso looked at herself. She still had dried cum all over her body and she really wanted a shower. She went to the bathroom and drew the curtains. Since it was Ogygia and there wasn't really anyone else, there was a door but no lock. As she started to wash herself she closed her eyes as the hot water soaked her up.

Percy had meanwhile watched her go to the bathroom completely nude and he watched her delicious looking ass wobbling only slightly as she walked to the shower. He sneaked up behind her, his rod already hardening and opened the door gently. He saw her with her hand near her entrance as something thicker than water moistened her entrance. She suddenly buried her fingers in her snatch and started to move them in and out moaning in pleasure. Now Percy was hard enough to break rocks.

He sneaked up behind her and said, "My my, someone sure is busy", he said laughing at Calypso.

"I knew you would follow me here", she replied. "I just did it to get you hard again", she said laughing.

Percy now felt even hotter. He grabbed her from behind and started soaping her breasts. When her breasts properly soaped Calypso got down and after a few sucks, she took something which looked like Ancient Greek shower gel and making lather, she started to rub Percy's dick. He moaned at the sensation and gripped her nipples with one hand and her hair with his other. Before he came she got up and with a passionate kiss, she wrapped one leg around him burying his dick in her snatch. For some time they stayed like that kissing passionately. Then Percy thrust in faster and faster till finally he came deep inside her. The second his seed fully filled her she came too.

They finished soaping each other touching every part of the other's body and then finally they washed each other off and went out to lunch. Neither of them wore any clothing.

Outside at the table, "I've always wanted to do that", Percy said happily.

"Anything else you've wanted to do", she asked him. Percy whispered something in her ear making her blush. She left the table and came back with a pair of handcuffs made off rope and leaves. Percy left the room too. When he came back, Calypso was at the center of the table, gagged with what looked like the underwear she used to clean up their juices and bound with the handcuffs. Probably one of the servants had helped her. Around her was an assortment off foods. He sat down on the chairs and drank a sip of water. Then he brought Calypso closer to him.

He took the closest thing to him that he could find, a carrot, and he gently pushed it in her snatch. As she moaned through the gag, he spotted the chopped vegetables next to him. He sat down on the chairs and drank a sip of water. Then he brought Calypso closer to him.

He took the closest thing to him that he could find, a carrot, and he gently pushed it in her snatch. As she moaned through the gag, he spotted the chopped vegetables next to him. He removed the carrot and crunched on it. He could taste the by now familiar taste of Calypso on it. He slowly placed the vegetables in her snatch. He took the salad dressing and with a smile, he put it back. Calypso's juices were better than any salad dressing. He took a small spoon and started to remove the vegetables one by one. After the salad, on to the starters. Percy took one of the twisty cranberry things and placed it at Calypso's entrance. He pushed it in slowly making her wiggle around itching to cum. It came out sticky and sweeter than ever.

On to the main course, Percy picked up a leg of chicken with some sort of sweet sauce and he pushed it in. He pulled it out and nibbled at it. Calypso writhed in arousal and want. He took the chicken's sauce and he placed it at her entrance. He drizzled it all over her snatch. Then put the chicken leg in and ate. Seeing that his stomach had shrunk to the size of a pea from not eating for a while, he was full already. He took everything he had just eaten and put it in and removed it. Tears streamed down Calypso's cheeks from want and arousal. Percy took everything on a plate and then removing Calypso's gag and folding it, he fed her slowly. After eating everything, she remarked, "I love how I taste" and she giggled blushing. After she was done, Percy used the gag to clean her up, and then put it back in her mouth as the servants brought out the ice cream and other dessert.

Percy took a scoop of ice cream and buried it in her snatch. She whimpered and shivered as the ice cream chilled her insides. He then took the hot chocolate sauce which was in a bowl. He took out a ladle full and tipped it onto one breast and then onto the other. Calypso writhed as her breasts were coated in sauce. Then a servant brought some freshly whipped cream in a piping bag. Percy pushed the piping bag in and squeezed. As the whipped cream filled Calypso up, she screamed and finally orgasm was reached. Percy squirted whipped cream onto her breasts and then put a spoon to her entrance. As the cold spoon penetrated Calypso she cried out in surprise. Slowly Percy ate the mushy mix. As he almost finished, he started to suckle on her chocolaty breasts. Finally Percy finished his fill.

He took out the gag and fed the remnants to Calypso. Even before she finished stood up and thrust into the over lubricated snatch. He repeatedly thrust inside and finally he too came inside her. He took a spoonful of the last few bits off ice cream and fed the rest to Calypso.

He took of the handcuffs and Calypso sat up. "We still have another day!" she said happily.

"Now how do you want to spend it?" she asked Percy.

"We both know what the answer to that question is" Percy responded and once more, started to passionately kiss her.

_**OOhh Percy you naughty demigod. This scene was longer as Percy had a full day with Calypso. (Come to think of it he had many full days.) Next chapter will be smaller.**_

_**Please Rate and Review.**_

_**More chapters coming up, Annabeth, Aphrodite, Silena, a threesome and a fivesome.**_


	3. Author's note 1

_**Authors note **_

_**Please review the story and when you do please write what you expect and which characters you want in this fanfic.**_

_**it will only take around a minute or so but would mean a lot to me. **_

_**thank you. **_

_**I am in the process of writing a chapter with Annabeth and another with Thalia. I will update in a day or so. **_


	4. Annabeth Chase

_**This Chapter is after the titan war when Percy and Annabeth shared their first kiss. **_

_**Its long since Annabeth is Percy's special girl...**_

_**Please rate and review. **_

_**Lots of Love and Lemons.**_

Percy couldn't believe it! He was kissing Annabeth effing Chase. She was locked to his lips, eyes closed mewing softly.

They were underwater in their private bubble from the time that they were thrown in by Clarisse and the rest of the camp.

The kiss had started off gentle and soft but then it had gotten more passionate. Percy gently put his tongue inside her mouth to touch her tongue and explored Annabeth's tongue for the first time. He slowly moved both hands gently down towards her ass and felt her ass, also for the first time. He had always looked at it and wanted to touch it and now, he finally could. When he clutched her ass, she whimpered. Her ass was perfectly proportioned and was firm. It wasn't like Jlo's but could have been insured nonetheless. It had a lovely curve meant to show off in bikinis and as Percy felt it he realised that this was one ass that could give Aphrodite, a run for her money. He stopped kissing to gasp for breath. He looked at her up and down while she did the same. Her shirt was wet and with a rush of delight, he realised that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her boobs were just how Percy liked them. Big, yet not too big. Pert and perky yet not too small. They were probably C's he thought happily. As he reached in to kiss again, she slowly moved her hand to his jeans and fondled his bulge. Percy removed a hand off her ass and placed it onto one of her boobs playing on the highly visible nipple. It was firm, hard and perky. She moaned in arousal and Percy swore he could feel her getting wet through the soaked fabrics between them.

Then they remembered where they were and they stopped kissing, panting. Percy caught hold of Annabeth tightly and then he sprang from the water, lifting them straight to Annabeth's cabin. As they gently landed. The water cushioning their fall and carrying them washed away.

"Midnight, my cabin" Percy said softly in Annabeth's ear and nibbled gently on the earlobe as he moved away. She moaned in want and arousal as he gave her a last kiss and departed to his cabin.

Before entering her cabin, Annabeth made a few barters with some of her friends in the Aphrodite cabin and her own siblings. She couldn't sleep at all that night wanting nothing more than to pleasure herself to the thought of Percy but she refrained from doing so.

Percy couldn't sleep either, he too called in a few favours from the Hermes and Aphrodite cabins and then he lay in bed, tossing and turning, thinking of Annabeth.

At sharp midnight, Annabeth arrived outside his cabin expectantly. Percy was there wearing a tight shirt and shorts. Annabeth had taken the priveledge of wearing some rather slutty clothing borrowed from the Aphrodite cabin. She was wearing a near see through shirt and no bra which ended right above her navel and shorts which covered maybe upto an inch below her ass. She also carried a small bag with her.

Percy looked at her up and down and then he kissed her lovingly and deeply placing a blindfold around her eyes. She trusted him enough not to ask. Percy then lovingly held her hand and led her somewhere. Annabeth was smart enough to figure out he was taking her to the forest. At times Percy would stop and kiss her or nuzzle at her neck. At one point he lifted her up and carried her a way.

He slowly removed the blindfold. Annabeth looked around expectantly and she was a little dissapointed. They were in the forest near a boulder next to a small stream. Percy kissed her again and brushed her boobs making Annabeth shiver at the touch. Percy raised his hand and made a palm of water the same size. He placed the palm onto a flat part of the boulder and the boulder slid open. Annabeth figured out they were at some secret Poseidon's base. Inside it was lit up by luminous coral. And it looked rather beautiful. Inside there was a massive Olympic size pool and next to that a few tables. She looked around a little more and saw a massive bed.

Percy kissed her again and smiled that roguish smile that Annabeth loved so much. Slowly she moaned in arousal. Then she saw the tent in Percy's pants. She smiled at Percy as he blushed a little. Then simultaneously both moved forward kissing each other, tongues wrestling for dominance. Percy guided her to the bed as he gently removed her shirt. As her boobs fell out, he took off his shirt and then started to lick her boobs. Annabeth moaned and then started to pull Percy's shorts down. She removed his underwear and saw the massive rod for the first time.

She gasped and before she could start sucking Percy stopped her. He picked a condom up and started to put it on his rod. Before he could, Annabeth stopped him. She told him that she was on the pill because she wanted him inside her without anything separating them. Percy then kissed her again. He slowly guided his hands downwards and unbuttoned her denim shorts. He smiled at the g string beneath. The g string was sky blue but had turned a dark blue from the wetness soaking it. Percy touched her womanhood through it making her shudder. He slowly pulled it down stopping to lick at her pussy for the first time. She moaned and resisted the urge to push his face into her pussy.

Finally Percy lifted her and took her to the bed. He sat against the headrest and waited for her. She got her first taste of Percy's cock. Slowly she took more and more of it till she reached his balls against her chin.

Annabeth's mouth was perfect for Percy's cock. It was like it had been fitted for it. Percy finally understood the song locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars. He was in bliss, in paradise. He tousled Annabeth's blonde hair as she sucked. He didn't force her. He was gentle and sweet. Annabeth's mouth was so hot and wet, Percy wondered how her pussy was going to be. He looked at that ass again. Annabeth looked at him with her lovely gray eyes. She saw him looking and she raised it, wiggling her ass around. Percy brought his hands to her ass and touched the soft yet firm globes of tanned skin.

Annabeth was now even more aroused than ever. A bit of her liquid dripped of her pussy and Percy managed to catch it and lick it. Then he gently turned Annabeth around making her pussy sit on his face. They 69ed for the first time. Percy tasted her pussy. It tasted like ambrosia. Her nectar giving him more arousal than ever. He gently licked and sucked, stimulating her clit. Annabeth moaned while sucking him of mewing softly.

Percy slowly put one finger into her ass hole and put the other one into her snatch as she mewed softly fondling Percy's balls gently finally both of them felt the signs of orgasm. Both of them squirted on each other, a stream of sweet sticky liquid flowing onto Percy's face as his rivers of cum flowed onto her face with some into her mouth. Annabeth got up and cleaned him off properly before lying down beside him and looking at him. Percy had marked Annabeth. She was his. Percy looked lovingly at those eyes. Annabeth hadn't even touched her face, leaving the ropes of white on her face. Then Percy got up. He ate a small square of ambrosia and gave a nibble to Annabeth instantly feeling chirpy again. He touched his face. Who would have thought that Annabeth Chase was a squirter. He got of the bed and as Annabeth came towards him, he lifted her up and positioned her into his cock. He entered her for the first time.

It was all Annabeth ever thought it would be, large and filling and hard. She gasped as she took it in. Percy's cock fitted completely. He held her ass, moving the cheeks apart. He kissed Annabeth lovingly. He walked with her on him like that to the pool. With each step he entered her further till she was screaming in delight and pleasure. He turned on the taps without moving near them, controlling the water. He made it just the right temperature and made the flow, slower.

He took her to the bed, hitting against her cervix with each step and then he gently dropped her on the bed. "Now wise girl, let's see how much of your body I can cover with my cum", Percy said sultrily.

"Do it seaweed brain", she replied. "Let's see how many rounds we can go in one night"

Percy sprang on the bed and pushed her legs till her ass was facing him. He gently thrust in a few times, his pace increasing as her moans grew louder. She could feel every inch, every little bump inside her, filling her up. Luke wasn't so big, even Chiron wasn't so big and he was a centaur.

He continued to thrust in feeling the velvety folds of her pussy enveloping him. Finally he could feel his orgasm, he nodded as she felt it too. Then he increased his pace his moans mingling with hers. Finally he felt the jets of cum explode from his cock into her waiting snatch. He gave a last few thrusts as she came too squirt mingling with spunk. They shouted each other's names simultaneously and with a final thrust Percy buried his hilt into her pussy as her pussy filled up.

Slowly he exited as she closed her eyes in bliss. As he exited a torrent of cum started to slowly gush out. Percy placed his finger to stop the flow and then he pushed it into Annabeth's mouth making her taste it. She sucked on his finger. They both wearily got out of bed and had another nibble of ambrosia before they went to the Olympic sized pool, now filled up. With soapy water, bubbles as large as basketballs. Percy put a dildo into Annabeth's pussy. She stared at him in surprise. "We don't want the cum to leave your pussy now do we wise girl?" He asked her.

"I guess not seaweed brain.", she responded.

As Percy got into the water he made a tentacle of water play with Annabeth's hair and boobs. Then he got a naughty smile on his face. He made two jets of water hit her ass with a smack. Annabeth looked at Percy and then started to chase him around the pool. She couldn't race him but could cheat. She got out of the pool and removed the dildo, thrusting it in. She started to fuck herself with it. Finally Percy appeared next to her hard and long. He was about to touch her when she put the dildo back in and caught Percy. She pushed him into the water, his hands in a lock. He laughed and struggled. She wrapped her legs around him, rubbing his boner with her feet. Percy couldn't push her off and started to groan. Annoyed he made a tentacle of water reinforce and then he pushed it into Annabeth's ass hole. Annabeth gasped and tried to rub faster but the water penetrated her ass faster, till she moaned and stopped rubbing Percy.

"Don't try to trick me wise girl."Percy said as he used a tentacle of water to pull her off him. Then he held her up with an arm of water levitating her. He went behind her to her ass and gently put his finger in. It was tighter than he expected so he dipped into some bubbles and then pushed in. Slowly Annabeth moaned at the new sensation.

"Please, please, please fuck me" she said.

"Oh is the great Annabeth Chase actually begging?" Percy wondered aloud.

"Yes I'm begging you! Please Percy! Please fuck me, fill my cunt and asshole with your hot spunk, cover me like the whore that I am!" Annabeth begged loudly.

She had always wanted Percy to dominate her and Percy could see that she loved it.

He went ebbing her and started to gently push a few fingers in her ass, he covered her ass and his dick with lube then he slowly entered. Annabeth gasped loudly eyes whiting over. Percy started to thrust in faster and harder. Annabeth started to scream out in ecstasy as he fucked her tight ass.

"Fuck you're so tight Annabeth!" Percy shouted. He started to rub her clit as he fucked and Annabeth with a scream had her largest orgasm yet. She writhed in ecstasy, as Percy filled her tight ass in cum. He thrust in again as she moaned and then he pulled out removing the dildo from her puss and placing it in her ass. A few drops fell out of Annabeth's puss and then Percy released her. He soaped her breasts and ass cheeks and washed them thoroughly as she did the same with his rod, cleaning it completely. Finally Percy pulled the plug and they got out of the bath.

Percy wiped Annabeth up as she did the same to him. The enormous creampie in her vagina slowly dripped a bit and stopped, dried up in her.

Percy looked at Annabeth in delight as she turned around and walked sexily to the bed. At the last few steps she crawled like a dog to the bed and raising her ass invitingly, she sat like that. Percy's breathing grew heavy as he went slowly to her. He then licked at her snatch which grew wet again and then he thrust with his rod.

This time both were very vocal, at one point Percy spanked Annabeth's ass repeatedly making her yelp cutely. Annabeth was now just thinking about Percy's rod inside her and nothing else. All she wanted to do was get her brains fucked out. And Percy obliged repeatedly spearing her with his meat stick as he fucked Annabeth senseless. Annabeth was either moaning and mewing or shouting for Percy to fuck her harder and faster.

Finally Annabeth came, writhing and shouting. Percy removed his rod and came all over her ass admiring the artwork. Annabeth looked at her ass and spanked it hard, licking off the cum on her hands.

Then again and again the same routine, fuck, cum, nibble on ambrosia. And again and again. The only difference was where Percy would cum. He came once on her boobs, on her ass, her face, her mouth, her hair, her back and even her thighs. Their last fuck was the most energetic.

Annabeth had had ambrosia and was now at her most turned on, covered everywhere in cum. Percy had a few of the pills bartered from the Aphrodite cabin and gave one to Annabeth. Annabeth rode him for about half an hour till both of them reached their biggest climax yet. Annabeth squirted everywhere, her squirt falling in puddles all around her and she kept squirting constantly for almost a minute.

Percy meanwhile came at first in her pussy, then he got off the bed and with his foot in a puddle of water, he came all over her. He came continuously for over two minutes. He first covered her face, then her hair, her chest, her ass, her thighs, her mouth and finally with a feral scream he thrust deep in one final time, emptied the contents of his balls and pulling her on top of him he fell on the bed, still buried inside her panting and laughing. He looked at Annabeth. Ropes of cum covered every inch of her body. It dripped out constantly from her holes. Annabeth giggled incredibly red faced and looking very embarrassed,she kissed him one last time. Neither of them remember when they slept, but they woke up in an hour, Percy still buried to the hilt in Annabeth, cum still dripping out of Annabeth's orifices. They had spent the whole night fucking each other's brains out.

Percy looked at Annabeth sleepily as she looked at him. Her face and body was still covered in cum, most of it dried up. Annabeth was a thorough mess but Percy thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Annabeth got of the bed and immediately slipped. She caught her balance. Her feet had landed in the puddle of squirt from earlier and when she took a step, she slipped again because even the soles of her feet were covered in come.

"Could you stop laughing and help me!", she asked Percy who was smiling at her. Of course, he said and closing his eyes he made water come out of the taps and guide her into the pool. After the pool filled Annabeth, slowly went inside, shaking her cum covered ass extremely sexily.

Percy got up and for the 15th time or so they made love again. This time they were quick as any minute now they would have to go for breakfast.  
After making love they washed up. It took twenty minutes just to get most of the cum clean off. Percy was washing her and cleaning her and she was for him. Percy left the cum on her ass and her boobs wanting it to be there for a day. He washed her hair thoroughly and she washed his dick thoroughly. Finally they were done. Percy gave a last lick to her vagina just to be sure and he was satisfied. Annabeth saw the cum still there on her boobs and she laughed looking at Percy.

They wiped up and they changed. As they left their little fuck-spot, they cleared up the mess, (sort of). Annabeth made Percy squirm by bending and licking a bit of the puddle she had spilled the last night purposely showing off her ass to Percy. Percy got back at her on the way back by putting his hand into her underwear and fondling her womanhood. Finally they reached.

As Percy departed to his cabin he spanked Annabeth and gave her one last kiss as she brushed against his crotch, laughed and went on to her own cabin.

"I wonder why Annabeth looks so tired" Katie Gardner remarked as she spotted Annabeth moving to her table.  
"Must have been because of the hectic day yesterday." Drew said as she walked by.  
"Probably because of the hectic night yesterday." the Stoll brothers said as they high fived.  
"And they think nobody knows." Katie said with a wink...


	5. Thalia Grace

_**As per requests, I am in the process of writing a foursome with Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel and of course Percy.**_  
_**But before that this is a chapter with Thalia Grace. **_

Mount Olympus:

Percy slowly took off his shirt, taking care not to aggravate the numerous wounds suffered against Luke and Atlas. He was at Mount Olympus arrived to attend the Council of the Gods. He was in a large guest room in a mansion at Mount Olympus. He was allowed to attend to himself before going in. He made the water from the magical taps flow towards him till it touched the areas of his wounds, healing them. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He touched his rock hard abs and admired his biceps. He heard a noise. Someone had opened the room door. He looked behind, uncapping Riptide. There Thalia Grace slowly shut and locked the door. Percy looked at her firm ass tight in a pair of ripped jeans. He smiled. He sort of knew what was coming. Thalia turned around slowly. She was still wearing her motorcycle jacket. She looked at him and Percy realized she was scared. Her electric blue eyes met his green and she started to speak.

"Percy, you probably know that I'm going to joint the Hunt.", she said slowly.  
"The hunters are not allowed to, you know, make love." she said awkwardly. "Well I don't really want to be a virgin for eternity, so I would like it very much if you could..." she said haltingly.

"Have sex with you?", Percy said with a grin.  
"Yes", Thalia said again.  
Without saying anything else Percy went towards Thalia and kissed her deeply on the lips. Neither of them had any experience, though Percy had been on the internet enough to know what he had to do. Slowly he entered her mouth with his tongue, gentle at first, then she met his tongue and they began to passionately wrestle for dominance. Thalia's hands were at first limp and to the side but then slowly she moved one to the small of Percy's back and the other, to his neck. Percy moved one hand to her ass and squeezed the tightness gently. He then slowly moved the other one to her jacket and started to unzip it. They broke away gasping and Thalia ripped of her jacket. Underneath she wore a black shirt and no bra. Her boobs were rather small. B's probably but Percy didn't give a fig. He slowly touched them and continued to kiss her squeezing her ass and cupping one breast with his hand.

Slowly Thalia moved one hand down his abs to the button of his jeans. She unbuttoned it and letting it fall, she gently touched the throbbing mass below gingerly rubbing it.  
"God! you're killing me Thalia!", he moaned.  
They broke apart and Thalia took the opportunity to remove her shirt. Percy touched the firm, pert breast gently as her nipples became harder and longer.

He removed his underwear and suckled on the warm nipples making Thalia moan and arch her head back. He then unbuttoned her jeans and when Thalia looked down she saw the 8 inches (he still had a few years) peeking at her. She gasped not really expecting it to be so big.  
As they got out of the rest of their jeans Percy touched her pussy through her soaked panties.  
Thalia moaned in arousal.

He removed his underwear and suckled on the warm nipples making Thalia moan and arch her head back. He then unbuttoned her jeans and when Thalia looked down she saw the 61/2 inches (he still had a few years) peeking at her. She gasped not really expecting it to be so big.  
As they got out of the rest of their jeans Percy touched her pussy through her soaked panties.  
Thalia moaned in arousal. She went to the bed, guiding him, as he stared at her ass. As he sat on the bed she turned, the toned ass staring at him. She bent and he gently pulled down her panties. He folded the soaked fabric, the scent of her flower making him even more aroused.  
Dropping the panties to the side, he brought her down towards him and he kissed her.

Thalia knew what to do. She grasped the rod and slowly fitted her virgin mouth at the tip of the pulsating rod. Percy moaned, unused at having anything apart from his hand over there. The tight, wet, hot little mouth slurped on his cock as it twitched in her mouth. Percy felt her take up the entire length after a short while of sucking. Then she continued to take up his full cock. Finally he spurted, making her suddenly get out of his mouth as the white ropes of cum splattered Thalia's face. Percy shouted at his largest orgasm ever. Masturbating was never this good.

He felt a hard slap on his face.  
"Fuck! What was that for!", he shouted.  
"You fucking came. Now you wont be able to fuck me, you useless piece of dung", Thalia shouted in tears. Even though Percy was angry he couldn't help thinking how cute Thalia looked with his tears mingling with his cum on her face.  
"Do you think I'm that stupid", Percy shouted. "I heard the Stoll brothers telling me this trick once."  
Percy rummaged and took a bite of ambrosia. Instantly he grew hard her against the mattress.

Embarrassed; Thalia looked away. Percy took her in his arms and kissed her again. They grew more passionate and Percy lifted her and gently  
He lightly pinched her nipple and she mewed softly. He looked at the slim lithe body in front of him. He lifted her legs up and positioned himself at her entrance.

He then pushed in slowly into the wetness. He felt a slight obstruction and he thrust in. Thalia gritted her teeth, refusing to ruin the moment.  
She didn't think it would be this painful. Percy thrust in kissing Thalia. She bucked her hips to the rhythm of his thrusts and slowly pain became pleasure.

She moaned making sweet noises as Percy thrust inside. He thrust into the deflowered wetness in wonder, never having felt this kind of pleasure.  
She felt pleasure envelope her as he continued to thrust. He also stimulated her clit while thrusting. Finally the inevitable happened and Thalia shuddered and shook.

"**Nuunnghh, Fuck my cunt" **she said, writhing in orgasmic ecstasy. She splattered Percy with her juices. Percy continued to thrust and he came filling Thalia up with his cum.

They lay, gasping for a while. Then Thalia nibbled at some ambrosia. "I want you to take all of my virgin holes", she said panting still.  
Percy nibbled some ambrosia too.

Then he got up and lay down. She looked confused and then realizing, she positioned herself with her ass at his entrance.  
He looked at the two pale globes going down on his rod.

She gasped as she felt her ass getting stretched wide. Percy moaned at the incredible tightness. Thalia sat on his rod, taking him in her slowly. "**Fuuu fuck! Nuurgh your cock is so fucking big", **She cried out.

She waited till the bit off pain subsided and she was not so tight any more. Percy caught the two globes of flesh and raised them up slowly and down. He increased the pace till he was impaling her on his rod. She moaned at the feeling of being filled there. She increased her pace and started to rub her clit. Slowly she began bouncing on his cock. going faster and faster.

Her eyes rolled over in ecstasy as she felt her orgasm building. She then screamed her loudest and juices splattered the bed. Percy shot his load in her tight ass hole. Thalia got up unsteadily. She was breathing heavily. She had cum on her face and in both her holes. She dipped her hand in her pussy and sucked on her hand tasting Percy's cum.

Then they realized that any minute they would have to be brought in front of the Council.

Percy wiped his cock with his fingers and Thalia quickly caught his finger and suckled on it. Finally she cleaned up too having a nice long shower with Percy's cock inside her. As they wiped up Percy realized that he too was no longer a virgin.

He smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?" Thalia asked him.  
"I lost my virginity before Annabeth", he said happily.  
"No you didn't", Thalia replied with a smile.  
"She lost hers to Luke one day before you arrived at Camp Half blood. She told me." Thalia laughed at the shocked expression on Percy's face.  
And then they departed to Olympus.

Thalia sighed. Now that she knew real pleasure, it would be difficult never to experience it again.

That's what she thought. Lady Artemis granted all her hunters a boon after the Battle of Manhattan.


	6. Foursome: Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia

Foursome:  
Inspired a bit by "Wild Things: Foursome"

It was the day after Percy and Annabeth had had their first fuck (with each other of course) and they both radiated happiness the next day during the activities. They took great pleasure in teasing the other in both public and private. During swordplay, when no one was looking, Percy placed the hilt of his sword between Annabeth's thighs and slowly without her noticing, he moved the pommel up till the cold celestial bronze was at her vagina which Annabeth felt even through her shorts and panties.

In return, during capture the flag, Annabeth was in the other team. She knew that Percy was in his element in the stream. Percy was the only one guarding the flag. She went to him slowly removing her breastplate and showing her boobs peeking out at Percy in an orange shirt with no bra. She sensuously walked up to Percy and as Percy dropped his sword she unsheathed her knife and grabbed him, holding it to his neck. Percy got his revenge. While she slowly removed the flag from behind Percy, Percy wet her shirt with a jet of water. In response she touched his cloth and started to stimulate it. He moaned. As he felt the contact stop he tried to move but couldn't. Annabeth had tied him to a tree with a rope.

She smiled and would have left it at that but somehow Percy splashed her again. She went back to him and slowly unbuttoned his jeans. She looked at his huge erection and with a smile, she started to suck on it. She bobbed her head up and down slowly making Percy moan. She went faster and faster till finally when Percy was at the edge of his orgasm, she stopped with a loud plopping sound. She kissed him deeply making him taste his own pre cum. She unbuttoned her jeans and stepped back, making him look at her alabaster ass. She ripped of the wet portion of it and putting it lovingly in his mouth, she gave his cock a last suck, buttoned him up again gave him two light slaps and left again putting on her breastplate again she laughed as she took the flag slowly across the forest thinking about him there. Needless to say, the rest of the trip to win was a pushover.

After capture the flag Annabeth felt a few hands wrapping around her waist. She turned around knowing it wasn't Percy.  
"Thalia!" She shouted in surprise as she looked at the lean hunter in front of her.  
"Yes lady Artemis allowed me a day to spend here as a reward for whipping Kronos' ass."  
Annabeth took her by the hand, chattering about what was new at camp etc.

Thalia didn't seem surprised when she heard about Annabeth and Percy. As they were walking, Rachel joined them. She too got along well with Thalia. Slowly they went back into their respective cabins and in Rachel's case, her cave. Before they went Thalia told the other two about the boon Artemis had given her.

Annabeth was already quite aroused and hearing about the boon made her even more so. Artemis had allowed Thalia to have one night of making love in a year. The condition was that after the fuck her hymen would be magically restored. Thalia was ecstatic at the news. Secretly the three of them made a pact.

At midnight again Percy met Annabeth outside his cabin. This time he was wearing shorts and an orange shirt. Annabeth was wearing blue mini shorts which only covered her tight globes and a long football shirt with no bra. This time Annabeth blindfolded Percy. She gently took him by the hand, guiding him a long way, pausing occasionally to kiss him deeply. She aroused Percy further by grinding against the tent in his shorts, or moaning deeply. Finally they reached. Annabeth leaned on Percy and removed the blindfold. Percy saw he was at Rachel's cave. Apollo had decked it up and made it really wild. Outside there was just a purple curtain. Inside there was a massive room with a gaming console with a thick carpet and a king size bed. Before they walked inside, Percy could hear moaning and mewing. He looked at Annabeth who smiled back enigmatically. She pushed him in gently and he froze looking at the carpet. Rachel and Thalia were 69ing.

Thalia was on top, her firm ass turned towards Percy, Rachel's tongue was repeatedly licking and sucking on Thalia's pink shaved pussy out of which sticky juices were falling. Percy stepped inside and oblivious to him the two continued two dyke out, loudly moaning and mewing. Percy continued to look at the heavenly bodies rubbing against each other, a thin sheen of sweat suggesting they had been there a while.

Then he felt Annabeth slowly removing his shorts and suddenly he was in heaven the way only Annabeth could take him. She sucked and licked as Percy grabbed her hair and moaned. Suddenly Annabeth took of her shirt revealing her large yet pert boobs with hard, pointed nipples.  
Slowly Percy felt an orgasm and he saw the same thing happen to the couple in front of him. Thalia and Rachel moaned as their orgasm rushed through them, juices spurting everywhere.

A second later, Percy moaned too as Annabeth licked him to orgasm. He felt the pleasure rocket through him and he spurted all over Annabeth's face and boobs. Annabeth licked of the cum from her boobs and left the rest on her face. Thalia and Rachel then got up.

Annabeth then got up and started to kiss Percy more passionately than before. Thalia went to Percy and stood beside him while Rachel went to the fridge to get something. As Percy kissed Annabeth Thalia slowly explored Annabeth's ass with her finger, cupping it and slowly placing one finger inside the puckered hole. Percy stopped and kissed Thalia as Annabeth gently fondled Thalia's ass. Rachel came along with a bottle of champagne, given to her by Dionysus as a gift. She uncorked it and dripped some of the contents on Annabeth's boobs. Percy went down on Annabeth, licking the streams of liquid on her stomach till he reached her pussy. He licked at the pink flesh while Annabeth kissed Rachel and Thalia.

Percy got up, kissing Rachel making her taste Annabeth and the champagne. Annabeth kissed her oldest friend as Thalia slowly moved her hand to Annabeth's womanhood and fingered it making Annabeth moan. Thalia broke away and kissed Percy, as Annabeth held Rachel's boobs lovingly sucking on them. Thalia then moved her face to Percy's throbbing, wet, sticky rod and then latched onto it with her mouth, tasting Annabeth's saliva and Percy's cum. Percy moaned and held her head fucking her face with gusto.

Thalia re-emerged and kissed Percy deeply again as he grabbed her ass, slowly putting a finger in her pussy. Annabeth and Rachel were oblivious to this as they mewed and kissed each other passionately. Slowly the kiss grew more intense as Rachel started to finger Annabeth's pussy and Annabeth slowly slid a finger into Rachel's ass hole.

"_**Ughh fuckk!"**_Rachel said, unused to being fingered there.

Percy re-positioned Thalia turning her lithe body around as he fucked her in a standing 69. Annabeth could hear the repeated squelching as Percy relentlessly slammed Thalia's mouth. At the same time he sucked on her puss, stimulating her clit with his tongue.

Not to be outdone, Annabeth pulled Rachel down and scissor fucked Rachel rubbing her dripping pussy against Rachel's. When they neared orgasm, they turned around 69ing.

**Ugh **(squelch) **Ugh **(squelch) **Ughhhhh **Thalia said as she repeatedly got her mouth crammed with Percy's cock.

Finally Percy drove in with his tongue and Thalia took his entire length, both reaching their orgasms.

Percy closed his eyes as he was covered in her squirt and Thalia withdrew for him to soak her with his white ropes of hot cum.

They kissed each other again and watched the Annabeth and Rachel sucking each other off mindlessly on the floor.  
Annabeth's ass was towards him and Percy looked at her engorged pussy being repeatedly licked by Rachel as she did the same for Rachel. Finally both of them shouted their loudest as a violent orgasm ripped through both of them, faces getting smeared in each others juices.

Annabeth was the first to rise. She walked towards Percy, her blonde hair swishing as she went up to him. She grabbed his rod and moved on to the low but still very large couch. She kneeled down and lifted her firm ass enticingly. She spanked her ass hard making a red mark on her ass. Percy put one leg on the couch and the other leg on the floor and then slowly positioned himself.

**"Uhm nngh FUCK!" **Annabeth shouted as her insides were filled with the long pulsating rod. Slowly Percy started to thrust. Then as Rachel and Thalia came near him he exited her pussy and re positioned himself at her puckered up anus. Thalia slid underneath Annabeth's legs and onto the couch as Annabeth made space for her. Then Thalia spat right into Annabeth's ass hole, lubing it up. Percy thrust in, easily sliding in fully, his cock having been fully lubed up by spit and cum.

**"Fuck nngh. Your cock is so fucking big Percy. Fill up my fucking ass Percy!" **Annabeth said lustily making Percy's heart race at the normally composed Annabeth dirty talking him. Slowly Thalia moved her head up and started to eat out Annabeth. Annabeth moaned at the different sensations rushing through her body.

Not to be left out, Rachel ran over and kissed Annabeth deeply. Annabeth then moaned too much so Rachel moved on to Thalia's waiting pussy and she started to kiss it and then slowly lick it. She drove her face into the waiting pussy till her face was covered in come. Thalia did the same to Annabeth who was in sexual heaven or rather "THE ISLES OF SEX" (Sorry couldn't resist)

Percy was grunting and each time he thrust he could fell the tip of his cock hitting her walls. He thrust in completely, burying his hilt in her. Each time he thrust, her eyes would white over in ecstasy.

Rachel meanwhile had nothing to stimulate her aching loins and so she took up a PS3 move controller and after a few adjustments, she started to use it as a vibrator. Then she continued to drive her face into Thalia's pussy making her squeal and moan at the same time she used the controller as a vibrator.

Thalia was also in pure ecstasy. She relentlessly drove into Annabeth's dripping cunt as Rachel drove into hers.

_**Annabeth:**_ "_**Nnuugghh. FUCK! UUGGGHHH!"**_

_**Rachel: " (slurp slurp slurp) Oooh! TASTY! (slurp slurp slurp)"**_

_**Thalia: NNnuuh huuhh (slurp slurp lick lick)**_

Obviously Annabeth was the first to come. She had her hardest orgasm yet, shouting with her eyes whiting over and her pussy gushing gallons of juices into Thalia's waiting mouth. She stopped for a minute but continued to grind against Percy mindlessly as he thrust into her tight ass hole.

Thalia came a few seconds later. She too screamed loudly as it happened squirting Rachel with her juices as she writhed in pleasure.

Percy came next. He grunted and pumped faster and faster into Annabeth as he pushed a finger into her mouth, making her suck on it. He increased his thrusts, each jet of white, larger than the last till the cum not only filled Annabeth but also started to drizzle out.

Rachel came last. She had stopped using the PS3 controller and had switched places with Thalia who repeatedly pushed her mouth up Rachel's pussy. Rachel moaned louder than ever, making Annabeth squeal as she drove her tongue into Annabeth's cunt deeper than ever.

During Orgasm:  
_**Annabeth**__**: "UUUGGHH**__**FUUUUCCCKKK"  
**_

_**Thalia: (sllurp slurp lick) "Fuuuucckkk! FUUUCCKK!"**_

_**Rachel: "OOaaahhh. aaahhh. (slurp slurp slurp)"**_

Finally even after orgasm, they carried on mindlessly. Then they realized they had come and tired, they flopped of their respective places.

Just looking at each other's cum streaked faces, they felt horny again. Annabeth was still breathing heavily and a steady trickle of cum flowed out of her ass hole. She could still feel a massive load deep inside her.

Rachel hadn't been a major part of the fuck so she wasn't breathing as heavily but she had her face and hair plastered with Thalia's squirt.

Thalia already wanted more. Her hair was sticking to her face from two people's squirt and it ran down her face to her boobs. Slowly she went to Rachel and started to kiss her slowly, licking of the cum on her face as Rachel did the same.

Watching the two of them mewing and kissing, hands exploring each other's body, Percy felt his cock springing back to life.

Rachel deserved to be fucked and Annabeth knew it. She told Percy to sleep on the couch sideways. He did, with one leg slightly raised. Rachel got next to him and he spanked her ass hard once making her yelp. Then Rachel moved one leg up where Percy held it.

Slowly Percy moved into Rachel making her squeal as the cock entered her soaking cunt. He slowly increased his pace as she moaned, thrusting into her fast and hard. Thalia got on the sofa in front of Rachel's face and lowered her firm dripping ass on Rachel's waiting face. Annabeth meanwhile was still spent, so she contented herself by licking of the sopping PS3 move controller and then using it to fuck her while she licked at Rachel's huge tits.

Percy was in what every man dreamed about. A female, female, female, male foursome. He looked at Annabeth lovingly, her blonde hair open and boobs quivering as she took in the mounds with her tongue, slowly paying extra attention to her hard nipples. Annabeth looked lovingly back at him as his massive prick fucked Rachel, going deeper inside each time. His balls making a satisfying slapping noise each time they hit Rachel.

Thalia meanwhile moaned atop of Rachel's face as she swayed, moving her ass from side to side. Rachel moaned underneath her, sampling Thalia's juices yet again. She shook each time Percy impaled her, stabbing her till the hilt. Slowly Annabeth moved to the side, licking Thalia's pert ass then to the other side where she licked at Rachel's engorged slit while Percy pumped in and out. She then placed her tongue to his rod, making him moan as her hot wet tongue stimulated his throbbing, thrusting cock.

Rachel was the first to come, finally screaming as she squirted all over Percy. As she screamed. Thalia increased her pace, riding Rachel's tongue like it was a cock. As her ass wiggled on Rachel's mouth. She moaned as she sprayed Rachel's face with her juices.

Then Percy came, filling the cunt up quickly with his hot cum making Rachel moan. Thalia noticed Annabeth sucking on Rachel's boobs. She switched places with her making the alabaster ass of Annabeth, gently sit on Rachel's face.

Annabeth moaned as the hot tongue explored her body's openings. Rachel moaned as she got a new taste in her mouth. She licked harder making Annabeth moan. Slowly Annabeth came too. Rachel happily swallowed most of the fluid, allowing some to fall on her face and boobs.

Percy exited first, breathing heavily. He exited slowly from Rachel's cunt making her moan. As he pulled out, a river of cum fell on the sofa which Percy picked up and slathered all over Annabeth's ass. Next Annabeth got of Rachel's face slowly. Rachel got up next. Her face was a mess. Squirt from two people had covered it, making her hair wet and her face shine.

Percy looked at Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth still had a bit of his cum dripping from her ass and her pussy was soaking. Her inner parts of her thighs shone with juice. Her boobs were heaving as she breathed deeply.

Thalia on the other hand had her face covered in Annabeth's cum and her pussy was dripping. She walked to Annabeth and kissed her deeply. Annabeth smiled and felt Thalia up, pushing apart her tight butt cheeks.

Slowly all the demigods had a slice of ambrosia feeling their energy return, (as well as their sexual arousal).

It was Thalia's turn to be fucked by Percy. Percy went to the carpet and lay down. Annabeth, wiggled her ass slowly and positioned herself above Percy's face. Thalia meanwhile positioned her soaked pussy above Percy's erect cock.

Annabeth gently lowered her dripping woman hood onto Percy's face. Not to be left out, Rachel moved to Percy's hand and after making it a little pointed and thin, she positioned herself over his hand.

All three lowered themselves down at the same time. Percy felt his hand, mouth and cock being enveloped by wet, hot and tight cunts.

Annabeth ground and rode his face making him moan into her. Thalia rode him, lifting herself up and slamming down till she was being viciously impaled by Percy's cock. Annabeth leaned forward and started to make out with Thalia.

Percy was in heaven. His girlfriend was riding his face. His other friends, one was riding his hand, the other his cock. He couldn't see anything because a) Annabeth was on his face  
b) He could just look at her ass all day.

But he could hear the girls mewing, moaning and kissing. His hand was inside Rachel's cunt, her walls squeezing it.

His cock was buried inside Thalia's dripping cunt and his face was deep inside Annabeth's puss.

The other girls were also in heaven. They were kissing and licking each other, feeling each other up, touching, squeezing and moaning.

They all had their cunts filled with something. Whether it was Percy's hand, his cock or his tongue. Thalia was the first to come. She let loose a scream of ecstasy and squirted her juices all over Percy. Percy came a second later, filling Thalia up completely. He continued to thrust though. Annabeth moaned her loudest and covered Percy's face in her squirt.

Then Rachel came on Percy's hand with a shout. Percy could feel her walls squeezing his fingers. Slowly Rachel got of Percy's hand and flopped on the bed. Thalia got up too, slowly as the cum cascaded down her cunt. Then finally Annabeth. She sat on Percy's lap and kissed him. She then licked his cock clean.

Percy went to the small fountain in the center of the room and first, he brought the water out with his powers to the floor. Then he pulled the other girls near the puddle.

He pushed them down till each of their asses were high up in the air. Slowly he inspected each ass. Rachel's large and white, Thalia's pale and pert and Annabeth's tan and firm.

He made them all position in doggy style and then he started, fucking each girl in the ass for a minute. He fucked Annabeth's cunt cause she had already been drilled there. He would thrust for a minute and spank while the girl moaned and the other girls fingered, then he would move to the next. He fucked each girls asshole at least three times before he came. He of course came in Annabeth's tight cunt.

He gasped each time he entered the girls. The tightness being unbelievable. He would spank from time to time making the girl he was drilling yelp cutely.

Each girl had a different tightness. Rachel was not so tight (she was quite the slut in school).

Thalia however was incredibly tight almost too tight. Annabeth on the other hand was just perfect. He was different with Annabeth. He would finger her, or kiss her neck while he fucked.

Each girl made different noises too.  
_**Thalia: "UUUgh FUCK FUCK ME! SOO BIG!"**_

_**Rachel:"Aaah fuck me. aaah just like that"**_

_**Annabeth: "NNuughhh Nnghu PERCY!"**_

After the third time when he was drilling Annabeth, he felt the tingling beginning of an orgasm. His foot still in the puddle, he drilled on, fucking her cunt harder as she moaned his name. He drilled till he felt a pulling in his balls as jets of white cum, filled her ass. He moved on only after she was filled and it started to drip out. Then he moved on to Rachel's ass hole filling it up as well. Then he went to Thalia's filling it up the same way. It still kept coming. They turned around, moving their faces to his cock. He covered each girl's face with his load. Still it came. He managed to cover their boobs and asses before he finally fell back, exhausted.

He was now rather tired. He pulled Annabeth to the bed and just jumped on it pulling her towards him. He finally pulled her ass near his face and burying his face in her pussy he fell asleep. Annabeth licked of his sticky cock and then slept with a major part still in her mouth.

Rachel pulled Thalia over to the bed and slept the same way.

Finally the next morning Annabeth woke up first with Percy still in her mouth. She surveyed the mess in horror. Percy got up too and with a lick, he got up and surveyed it too with a wry smile as Annabeth tried to sleep again. Meanwhile Thalia and Rachel slept fitfully in the middle of the floor in a blend of their juices. They had woken up for some more action.

Slowly they woke up too. They looked around.

The floor was covered with puddles of juices, cum was everywhere. The sofa was disgustingly sticky, the bed was streaked in white from when the cum drenched girls slept on it. Even the T.V was splashed. They looked at each other getting turned on again.

Annabeth still had Percy's cock in her mouth. Her hair was plastered back by cum and squirt. Cum dripped out of her holes. The cum on her tits had dried up but it remained on her firm ass.

Rachel meanwhile was relatively cleaner. She had a lot of cum still on her ass and tits but Thalia had cleaned out the rest from her holes.

Thalia had mascara streaking her face. Cum speckled her face. Her holes were clean too and so were her boobs. Her ass however was still covered.

The trick with the water made them look like they had each been fucked by 20 men. Percy surveyed them in amusement. He too was covered in Annabeth's squirt and some of his cum.

Annabeth was still sucking his cock cutely quite forgetting to remove it from her mouth. She realized as they smiled at her and she got up.

Rachel had a massive shower and they had one rule, no cleaning yourself. They cleaned each other up, leaving some stuff be. Annabeth came out with her holes still dripping cum, Thalia had her ass still sort of speckled with cum and Rachel had the stuff on her tits. They had a small shower orgy though without any penetration. Just some good ol' kissing and fondling.

As they surveyed the mess once more.

Rachel turned to Percy and said, "Well I enjoyed that but next time, we go to your place!"


	7. Aphrodite!

Aphrodite:

Percy sighed as he dressed the various scratches and bruises all over his body. Today's capture the flag had been brutal! He had been surrounded by that rotten Clarisse and her goons. They had pushed him around, fought him and humiliated him. He touched a particularly tender spot on his back. He couldn't reach it. That was where Clarisse had rammed him with that stupid electric spear of hers. He went to the bathroom in his room and he undressed soaking himself in the water, rejuvenating and healing him. And then he wasn't there anymore.

He looked around. He was at Olympus for sure. He was in a room, chained to a four poster king sized bed with gold sheets. The room was like Midas had touched it. It was covered in gold and had red hearts on some walls. He looked at the chains and realized with a start that they turned into a pair of velvet and leather handcuffs attached to one of the posts. Slowly more cuffs appeared slowly and they chained Percy spread eagled on the bed. Slowly he got hard on. He was fully nude and could not do anything to satiate his need to cum. He felt incredibly aroused even though there wasn't any cause. He had been like this only once, when he was with... "APHRODITE!", Percy snarled angrily.

Slowly he saw a figure near the gold wall. It had MASSIVE boobs and a HUGE ass but with small hips. As Aphrodite came towards Percy her appearance altered to be as close to perfect Percy could imagine. Her boobs slowly decreased in size from Os to Cs. Her ass became smaller and firmer.  
Her lips became fuller and her hair kept changing color and sized. First it was short and black like Thalia's. Then it was shoulder length and red like Rachel's. Finally it became long and blonde like Annabeth's. Finally Aphrodite looked like Annabeth but with certain improvements.  
Her hair was softer, her boobs a little larger and her face a little more beautiful rather than cute. Kind of like an older Annabeth.

Even what she wore changed. At first Aphrodite wore a pink G string. Then she wore a long flowing dress, then a striped blue and white bikini and finally an orange shirt and incredibly high shorts. Aphrodite looked at herself once and then said, "My my Percy. Surprising. Your version of perfect beauty is Annabeth. I'm impressed."

"Good to know. Now get me out of here!" Percy replied angrily.

"All in good time Percy. All in good time Aphrodite said as she crawled up to his rod. As she approached it grew longer and thicker. Her clothes vanished and she crawled slowly wiggling her ass in the air. Finally she reached Percy. As her mouth enveloped Percy's thick rod, Percy stiffened.  
This was pleasure beyond pleasure and this was paradise beyond heaven. Percy's eyes rolled over in pleasure and even before Aphrodite started sucking he began to drool slightly. She slowly sucked on the rod pausing to spit and play with his balls. The combined pleasure of all orgasms hadn't been this much. He started to murmur to himself incomprehensibly. Aphrodite then started to take the whole rod in her mouth with ease. She mewed and moaned exactly like Annabeth. Finally Percy felt an orgasm coming up. It came like a train making him buck around uncontrollably as gallons of spunk splattered Aphrodite's face. She licked off most off it leaving some on her face and boobs.

She snapped her fingers and slowly Percy's cock grew hard again. Now slowly Aphrodite gave Percy a good view of her ass as she positioned herself above his throbbing cock. Before she sat, she moved backwards enveloping Percy's face perfectly in her Pussy. Her Pussy was perfect and it tasted like a mixture of cinnamon and nectar. Percy sucked with passion as his face grew more and more shiny in Aphrodite's cum. He then drove his tongue in fully making the goddess of love and making love gasp. Slowly moved back to his cock.

As she slowly sat on his cock, he screamed at the hot, tight wetness enveloping his cock. Aphrodite conjured a pair of soaked panties and pushed them into his mouth (something Percy had always fantasized about.) and raised up and down again. For someone who had been fucked for millenia by cocks ten times the size of Percy's, Aphrodite sure had a tight pussy. She continued to impale herself on his rod till finally he moaned his loudest and came right into Aphrodite's pussy. Aphrodite did what Percy loved all girls doing during sex. She moaned his name and bucked harder till she squirted copious amounts on Percy's stomach and hips. She got of and licked the liquid off before snapping her fingers and making Percy aroused again.

This time she removed the handcuffs. He got up and when he looked for Aphrodite she had vanished. He looked around again and he saw her now with a french maid outfit. She was wearing a see through dress, no bra, fishnet stockings and lace black panties. She had on her feet 4 inch heels. Her lipstick was hot pink. She grabbed what looked like a cleaning brush and wiped around at the floor. She made sure Percy saw her ass.  
Percy slowly walked up to her and pulling of her panties, he spanked her ass hard. Aphrodite yelped and turned facing him. Percy thrust into her mouth again this time skullfucking her. The pleasure was unbelievable and Percy's cock became a shade of pink from the lipstick. This was another one of Percy's fantasies. Then he stuffed the soaking panties into her mouth and spanked her hard making her squeal loudly. Finally Percy went to her ass and started to thrust into her asshole.  
"Fuck, you've got such a tight fucking asshole", Percy moaned.  
Aphrodite's ass was even tighter than her pussy. Percy rubbed Aphrodite's snatch while fucking her.  
It didn't take much for them to cum. Another snap of the fingers.  
Aphrodite fulfilled all of Percy's sexual desires and fantasies. She fucked him in sexual positions he hadn't imagined. One position, she raised her leg to above Percy's shoulder and placed it on his shoulder. He then thrust into her open vagina and fucked her like that. He 69ed standing with her. He did the froggy style. There was even one weird part when Aphrodite fucked Percy's ass with a strap on dildo. Percy felt strangely stimulated at the feeling. But probably was not going to do it again till (spoiler alert) Kinzie.

After a typical student-teacher scene, (Aphrodite was the naughty student who needed to be punished by Percy, her teacher) Percy asked her why she was doing this for him.  
"I like you Percy",she said softly. "Hera wants to wash you of your memories and put you on a dangerous path. I'm just giving you pleasure before the pain."  
Percy was about to ask questions but Aphrodite snapped her fingers and again he felt the urge to fuck Aphrodite's brains out. They played the doctor patient scene where Aphrodite was the innocent patient given a body cavity check by Percy. A police- Cellmate scene where Percy fucked the naughty prisoner.

Aphrodite just had to snap her fingers and the room would change suiting the scene. Finally she got down to Percy's darker fantasies. Percy looked around the room. It was dark, with a dirty stone floor with Aphrodite bound in the middle and gagged. She was tied by an assortment of ropes and chains, standing up. There was a table with a lot of items like dildos and whips. Aphrodite had dark hair and larger boobs. Probably O's. She seemed to be crying with her mascara streaking downwards. Her hands were tied upwards. Percy slowly went to her. He took a whip and two dildos. He gently placed the dildos in her pussy and ass. Then he stood behind her nuzzling her neck making her squeal. He touched her boobs and pinched her nipples violently making her squirm. Then he started to whip her ass. He whipped hard making red streaks crisscross her ass. At each whip, Aphrodite would squeal loudly. Then when Percy was satisfied, he removed a dildo. He pulled a lever which made Aphrodite squeal as she was now suspended in air in an inverted U shape.

Her pussy was swollen. Percy toyed with her boobs and then went on to her pussy. Aphrodite groaned.  
"No one can hear you, bitch", Percy said and he slapped her pussy. Then he placed a finger inside her pussy, two fingers, three fingers till finally he was fisting her roughly making her yelp at every punch of his fist inside her. Her walls squeezed his hands and made him want to fuck her.  
Finally he removed his hand, slick with juiced. He wiped the juices on her face as she squirmed and wailed.  
"Yeah that's right bitch! Scream for me!", Percy said as he spat on her face and smeared her face making it slimy and wet. Aphrodite played her part well looking in revulsion at him. Percy took a vibrator to the incredibly wet pussy and started to stimulate her.

Aphrodite came squirting all over his hand with a loud wail. Percy ripped of the gag and made her lick off every last drop. Then he pushed the lever again making her head and feet go upwards till her face was at her pussy. He forced her to lick it vibrating her clit.

Finally she came again all over herself. Then Percy made her go back to the earlier inverted U position and finally thrust in. He came only after a few thrusts. This time there was no need to snap her fingers. Percy exited her and entered her tight ass, making her squeal loudly as he fucked her in her tightest hole. Finally he came again this time coming enough to cover her ass, her pussy, her face and her boobs. Aphrodite closed her eyes and they were back on the bed. She kissed him lovingly. Percy was finally done. All his fantasies fulfilled. Finally the room changed into a shower room and lovingly shower fucked Aphrodite. Even as she cleaned her face, Percy filled her cunt.

Now when both were cleaned they left. Percy spotted something and giggled. Aphrodite still had his cum on her face.

Now off to Hera and off to have his memories washed away.


	8. Artemis

_**I'm BACK! Sorry I got caught up in a load of other work. On the other hand, I wont have many more chapters over the next month. I'll probably start again by May. Again, please rate and review. Thanks!**_

_**Also I'm not going to write any chapter with Sally. Sorry.**_

Artemis:

_**After the titan war, Percy is summoned by the hunters to hunt down a sea monster. What ensues is a fuckfest with Artemis and (spoiler alert) one of her hunters. **_

"So will you accept", Artemis asked Percy.

"Gladly!", he replied. She had asked him to join them to hunt down a sea monster.

They had taken him along to the ship in which they were travelling. Percy probably thought, what the fuck, a few days with hot chicks in an enclosed space, what could possibly go wrong. Artemis had left out the part of him being treated as scum and made to do menial jobs.

He sighed as he mopped up the floor yet again. Thalia wasn't even with them. She was on another hunt with her lieutenant.

He swabbed the floor angrily. Then he cheated, making the water clean the deck in an instant. He retreated to his small cabin. He lay on his bed and tried to think about Annabeth. Her soft blonde hair, her smile when she saw him, her perfect ass, her moans as they fucked.

Percy didn't even realize his pants were off and he was stroking his erect cock. Slowly and weirdly, his mind switched over to thoughts of Artemis. Her lithe body, her auburn hair, her boobs in that small jacket.

The door burst open.  
"Lady Artemis is waiting for you in her cabin", one of the hunters said looking at him in disgust. The hunter had a small lithe body with long chocolate colored hair and green eyes.

"When you're done **pleasuring **yourself like some animal, meet her", she said and spitting on the floor, she left, long dark hair flicking away. Percy sighed, trying to control the anger within him. When Artemis wasn't watching, they treated him worse than they treated the timber-wolves. They wouldn't call him by name, and would speak loudly, insulting him, when he could hear.

Wishing he could fuck the hunter's brains out till she morphed into a babbling idiot, Percy sighed sadly.

Slowly he buttoned his pants and wiped his hands. He went to the large cabin where Artemis resided. He knocked on her door and went in after a strangely high pitched voice called him in. Inside he saw Artemis sitting on a large arm chair. The lighting wasn't too good though Artemis had a silvery aura around her. She was wearing a silvery jacket.

"You must be wondering why I called you" she said haughtily. Percy squealed when he saw her lower half. What he had mistaken as a brown skirt was actually a hunter's head. Her hand was guiding the hunter into her pussy as the hunter moaned. Percy looked further and saw the Hunter's tight and small ass bare in the silvery light.

"Y..yes I was", Percy replied trying not to look at the hunter.

"Well I want you to strip for me Percy Jackson", she said calmly like she'd asked him to make tea.

Percy figured it would be something like that and he slowly removed his clothes. He tried not to grab his erection and pleasure himself till he came. It was rather difficult.

"Now come here" she said forcefully. For the first time she payed attention to the girl latched on to her cunt as she drove her head in, moaning loudly. Suddenly she began to writhe and moaned her loudest. Slowly she left the hunter be. The hunter got up. It was the same hunter who had barged in on Percy. She looked at Percy menacingly which would have been scary but her face was streaked with godly juices. Percy stared back and mimicked wiping his face. She blushed and walked quickly out of the cabin.

Artemis got up slowly. Percy looked at her snatch. It was small and pink. Her legs were long and shining with juices and her ass was small and pert. Artemis seemed older now,probably Percy's age and her boobs were slightly bigger than usual, probably B's. She walked, moving her hips sensuously over to him. She gently grasped his erection as he shivered. She inspected it completely, then she looked at Percy.

"This will be suitable", she said.

"For what?", Percy asked rather stupidly.

"To take me", Artemis replied coolly.

"I can fuck whoever I want, as long as I restore my hymen", she said brusquely.

"Why me", Percy asked again stupidly.

"Because I really like you", Artemis whispered seductively, looking at Percy with her silvery yellow eyes.

Now she looked older suddenly. Probably a year elder than Percy, or Percy's age.

Percy felt himself thinking about Artemis, wanting to taste her, to fuck her. He embraced her, making her whimper as the hot, pulsating rod of his touched her thigh. He resisted the urge to fuck her and cum, but instead he kissed her, tasting her godly, saliva. He slowly savored the feeling of her hot tongue against his. Then Artemis pushed her tongue in deeper, and they wrestled with their tongues. Artemis didn't even realize that Percy's hand had moved to her pussy slowly as he pushed a finger in slightly touching inside.

Artemis had already broken her hymen with a dildo earlier, in preparation for Percy. She moaned as the finger probed her slowly. She bucked on his finger slowly. He pulled it out slowly and wiped the sticky liquid on her boobs. He grasped them. They were smaller than he was used to but, he liked them like this. Pert and perky.

Percy noticed that she also had a tattoo of the moon just above her hips. Slowly he pushed apart her ass cheeks, making her claw at his back.

He pushed her onto her godly bed, kissing as they exchanged their saliva. They broke apart and Percy gently pushed his hand into her snatch. Slowly he pushed deeper and deeper, tasting her saliva still in his mouth as she bucked, moaning deeply, the sea whispering to them. Slowly Artemis bucked more violently till with a loud moan, Percy felt her walls contract as juices splattered his hand and the ground. Percy gently removed his hand as her convulsions stopped.

Artemis whispered in his ear. He didn't understand, she whispered again, he was about to ask her something when she shouted out. "_**DOMINATE ME! Treat me like a**_** WHORE!".**

Percy grinned, then his expression hardened. He wore his boxers and pants again.

"Take of my pants!", He uttered coldly.  
Aphrodite slowly unbuttoned his pants. Percy held her hand back, and brought her mouth close to him. With her beautiful eyes never leaving his, she used her mouth to pull of the pants. Slowly she took of his boxers as well and treating them reverently, she folded them up. Meanwhile Percy leaned and grabbed Artemis's clothes. He took out a thin silver chain and also her panties. When Artemis pulled down his boxer's he stepped out of the clothes. He grabbed Artemis's cute face and wiped all her juices over her face. Then he wrapped the chain around her thin waist, and then ripping the panties in two, he used the thin material to tie her hands together in front of her boobs. Then he took a discarded collar used for the timber wolves, and then he placed it on her neck, keeping it firm.

He then guided her mouth to his erection and made her take his whole mass slowly till the hilt. He moaned at the hot, wet mouth enveloping his prick and he felt the soft hair against his hand. He slowly picked up speed making her take his length faster and faster. HE closed his eyes, listening to the slight choking noise from time to time as well as the fapping of his balls against her chin.

He then violently orgasmed, filling up Artemis' mouth with his seed. Artemis tried to take it all in, rapidly swallowing even as her mouth filled up again. It dripped out of her mouth slowly. She opened her mouth and Percy exited, splattering her face, hair and pert titties. She swallowed most of the cum, the bit that fell out of her mouth, she caught and smeared on her ass.

He glanced at the slowly growing puddle of her juices on the floor. "Lick", he said in the same cold voice, and Artemis could have sworn that the puddle became twice as large just then. Slowly she bent down and turned around, showing her ass to Percy. She then lapped at the juices on the floor. When she could do no more, she rubbed her lithe body all over the now almost dry puddle. Percy used her head to pull her up and then he slowly went to the bed.

"You have been a bad bitch!", he scolded. "You didn't drink all of my cum. Now you're gonna get **punished!",** he whispered in her ear making Artemis whimper. Artemis felt the strong hand leave her ass and a cold feeling crept onto her ass in anticipation. Suddenly Percy spanked her hard, leaving his hand to make a red hand shaped mark. Artemis squealed at the sudden spank. Percy spanked again and again making her squeal each time. He would tease her by placing Riptide in pen form in her soaking pussy. She moaned as he penetrated her slowly with the pen. Finally when she was just about to cum, he pulled it out and spanked her again. Finally he stopped as he inspected the almost cherry red ass in delight. He pushed the pen into her mouth and made her clean of the juices.

Slowly he pushed his finger in. Then Artemis looked at him in such a way, he just HAD to fuck her brains out. He slowly dipped his finger around feeling every inch of the wetness.

He just teased Artemis till she could take no more. Forgetting who she was she started to beg.

_**"Ugh, unghh. PLEASE PERCY PLEEASE." **_

_"_What do you want?"Percy asked coolly.

**_"UUNgh FUCK, UNGH PLEASE."_ **Artemis begged not making any sense.

Percy removed his finger. He had to hear this.

"_**FUCK MY BRAINS OUT PERCYY! FILL MY CUNT UP WITH YOUR HOT CUM!."**_Artemis shouted desperately.

"Sure", Percy replied with a grin. "Though on one condition."

**"**_**ANYTHINGG"** _Artemis replied moaning the word.

"Could you call that little bitch who was here earlier?"

Sure enough Artemis summoned the girl. The girl came into the room slowly and looked very unsure.  
"What is your comman AAHH" she said her head bowed gasping when she saw Artemis on Percy's lap with one finger teasing her insides. She composed herself and asked the question again. By this time, the regal lady Artemis was valiantly trying to hump Percy's finger. She was incoherent and was begging and moaning loudly, not even recognizing the hunter in front of her.

As the hunter's eyes adjusted to the light she gasped again. Lady Artemis was repeatedly mumbling and begging incoherently. Her eyes had whited over and her mascara was streaking. As the hunter's gaze moved downwards she felt incredibly wet. She took in the pert breasts and the perky nipples. She saw the hot lithe body. She gazed at the long perfect alabaster legs and finally she stared with increasing wetness at the pink and dripping cunt out of which a finger repeatedly pushed.

"What's your name, slut?" Percy asked, almost looking like the Bond villain stroking his cat.

"I don't answer to you **BOY!** and don't you dare call me slut!", the huntress said a little less angrily. She was trying to take in the godly musk of Artemis that made her want to resume licking the soaked snatch.

"Well actually you do now!" Percy said a little too happily. "Artemis gave me permission to command you for now and I command you to first tell me your name and then strip."

Feeling incredibly vulnerable, the huntress said, "Ava" and then slowly proceeded to strip herself. She took of the jacket slowly noting Percy's look at her small but pert breasts. He laughed as she turned red, not stopping his incessant finger fucking.

She slowly removed her tight tank top to reveal a sports bra covering a small but firm pair of boobs. Slowly she removed the bra feeling Percy's gaze on her boobs.

With an incredibly red face, she unbuttoned her jeans. Percy cleared his throat once and motioned with his head. Blushing even more, Ava turned around making her toned ass face Percy. Slowly she lowered her jeans. Percy laughed as he spotted the soaked cotton panties. Ava continued to pull her panties down. Again Percy marvelled at her ass. Did all hunter's have such toned asses? Her legs were long and surprisingly even a bit tanned. As she finished pulling down her panties Ava neatly folded her jeans and her top placing them at the side. Throughout this time, Artemis was moaning louder than ever. She turned around to face Percy. Percy noted the shaved and pink snatch glistening in the half light.

Slowly she came up to the two. She kneeled not knowing what to do. Percy then lifted Artemis off himself as Artemis slowly came to her senses. Percy sat himself down on the bed. Then he lay down. He lifted the kneeling Ava and placed her on the bed easily. HE lifted Artemis and placed her on his face. Ava stared at PErcy's cock not knowing what to do. Then slowly she slid the cock easily into her mouth and started to suck.

PErcy meanwhile enjoyed the view as Artemis lowered her ass onto his face. He moaned as he felt the hot wet mouth enveloping his manhood.

Slowly he lapped at Artemis' snatch as he had his rod sucked on by Ava. As the trio continued slowly Artemis bucked faster feeling the orgasm charging up like a bull and suddenly she screamed, soaking Percy's face and violently bucking. The orgasm was so violent her eyes whited over and she fell backwards. Lifting her ass off, Percy slowly turned his head to look at Artemis. Ava stopped her sucking. Percy motioned to her and understanding Ava went there. Slowly she went to Artemis' wet snatch and resumed her licking breathing in the scent of her flower deeply. Moaning, Artemis came to, (sorry bad pun), and then she pushed Ava's face deeper into her pussy moaning simultaneously. Without any intro, Percy lifted Ava's ass and plunged into the wet cunt deeply. Ava gasped with her tongue in the delves of Artemis' flower. Then she resumed licking like a pro.

Percy slowly thrust in, then faster and faster, moaning deeply as he heard Ava mewing and Artemis gasping. Suddenly his cock exploding, sending rivers of cum, deep inside the wet snatch. Ava continued to lick, faster and faster making Artemis moan loudly till finally both came at the same time with two separate moans mingling with the sounds of Percy's thrusting and the sound of incredibly wet licking.

Slowly the squelch of Percy's thrusts slowed down as cum freely dripped out of Ava's cunt. The two girls also stopped their moaning.

Percy pulled out glancing at the creampie he had made. He spanked the hot ass in front of him eliciting a hot and muffled squeal and then he flopped on the bed again. Slowly Ava lifted her face out of the godly snatch and she licked of the taste of Artemis.

Artemis realized that she still had her collar on and her hands had somehow come free of her soaked panties.

She snapped her fingers and the once tired Percy suddenly felt his cock become erect again.

He realized that Artemis still needed to be fucked. He got up slowly and pulled Ava away. Percy then pushed Artemis the other way and forced her into a kneeling position. Percy then entered her slowly and tantalizingly. Slowly he started to thrust getting faster with each thrust. Artemis closed her eyes, filled up by Percy. Ava was feeling rather left out. She slowly bent down till she was under Artemis' cunt. Then she started to lick, stimulating Artemis' clit and at the same time licking the pumping cock with each thrust of Percy.

Slowly she traveled upwards with her licks, up the tight stomach, till she reached Artemis' breast. Slowly she sucked on the godly nipple savoring it. She moved up and started to passionately kiss Artemis.

After a few thrusts, Artemis began to lose it. She bucked faster and faster as Ava enviously played with her tits and PErcy thrust repeatedly. Then suddenly she came, losing it and buckling with the force as waves of pleasure rocked through her body.

Without a pause, Percy exited her cunt and thrust into her ass. Artemis gasped at the sensation and again she felt the urge to cum.

Switching positions, Percy turned Artemis over till her legs were wrapped on Percy's shoulders. Percy contionued to thrust repeatedly as Ava positioned her pussy over Artemis' rosebud mouth. Artemis licked at the pussy, savoring Percy's spunk.

Needless to say, after Percy rubbed her clit, she bucked and had her most violent orgasm yet. Soon after, Ava came again, spraying Aphrodite.

Percy could feel his orgasm building up. He hurriedly pulled up. He had something special in mind. He pulled Artemis' head up and made her face Ava. Slowly they kissed in post orgasmic bliss. Percy stroked a couple of times and then he showered the two faces with his load. He covered the two faces, getting most of their breasts and hair.

He smiled seeing the two faces marked by him. The two girls continued to lick and kiss.

Finally they collapsed onto the bed.

All of them fell asleep. Percy rested his head on Artemis' ass and then fell asleep.

He woke up to a wetness enveloping his cock. Instantly he woke up and saw Ava licking softly.

He looked up and saw Artemis' ass descending upon him.

He smiled. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all.

_**Whew, I've had that in my Docs manager for AGES. Finally i'm done. Thanks for the lovely reviews guys, please continue with them. **_


End file.
